


Clonecest Fanfics

by Clone_CT_2323



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone_CT_2323/pseuds/Clone_CT_2323
Summary: "Comet, what are you doing? Why are you kissing me?" Wolffe stuttered as Comet kissed the corner of his mouth. Comet's arms wrapped around Wolffe's neck and he leaned his forehead against Wolffe's forehead."Because I love you and I know you love me."
Relationships: Comet & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Kudos: 10





	Clonecest Fanfics

Wolffe sighed. He hated debriefings. All he wanted to do was go and get some sleep and see his pup of the pack. 

Comet, the pup of the Wolfpack and the one Wolffe wanted to keep to himself. Wolffe smiled at the thought of the younger clone. 

“You’re thinking of him again, aren’t you?” Boost whispered. “Just ask Comet out, already. I’m sure he’ll say yes.” 

“No, he won’t. Now be quiet or I’ll make you clean the refreshers for a whole month.” Wolffe whispered back.

“Fine, but you should ask him out.” Boost grinned.

Wolffe wanted to. He wanted to have the adorable clone all to himself. He wanted desperately to make Comet his. He just didn’t think that Comet wanted to be with him. Wolffe wasn’t going to ask him out and then be rejected. Wolffe would only look from afar.

\----

Comet was bored. He wasn’t needed at the mission debriefing and so Comet had been wandering around looking for something to do. Comet wished the debriefing was over soon, so he could hang out with the rest of the Wolfpack. Comet really just wished he could see Wolffe. He had started to act weirdly around Comet and Comet wanted to know why.

“Hey, look it’s the Wolfpack shiny! Come here, Wolfboy!” Teased one of the 501st troopers and his friend. Comet rolled his eyes as he turned around to go back to the 104th Barracks.

“Hey! Get back here! We only want to talk, lil’ puppy dog!” The other 501st trooper shouted. Comet ignored them and went on his way but a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“Let me go! I’ll tell the Commander about this! Let me go!” Comet shouted, trying to pry himself out of his older brother’s grip.

“Awww, is the big bad Wolffe going to protect his little pup?” The trooper taunted.

“Let him go and get the kriff out of here.” Growled a voice. Comet looked up at Wolffe and felt relieved. 

The 501st troopers glared at Comet before walking away.

“Thanks, Wolffe,” Comet said softly. Wolffe nodded and began to walk away. Comet looked at Wolffe's retreating form and frowned. 

"Wolffe? Um, do you want to hang out with me?" Comet asked shyly. Wolffe smiled at the adorable trooper in front of him. 

"Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do anyway." Wolffe grinned, only Comet could make Wolffe grin.

\----  
Comet had fallen asleep on Wolffe's lap. They had been sparring for about two hours. Wolffe looked down at the younger trooper and he petted Comet's hair. Comet sighed in his sleep and an adorable peaceful look was on his face. Wolffe caressed Comet's face before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Wolffe felt Comet move underneath him and Wolffe backed away from Comet, quickly. Comet opened his eyes and looked up at Wolffe with confusion. 

"Wolffe? Did you just kiss me?" Comet said, voice husky with sleep. Wolffe groaned and looked away from Comet, his face a bright shade of pink. He refused to answer Comet.

Comet was happy. His Commander (his crush) had kissed him. Comet sat up in Wolffe's lap, hands pressed against Wolffe's chest plate, and looked at Wolffe's face. He thought for a moment before placing a kiss on Wolffe's jawline. Wolffe looked at Comet in shock and Comet shrugged before placing another kiss on Wolffe's cheek. 

"Comet, what are you doing? Why are you kissing me?" Wolffe stuttered as Comet kissed the corner of his mouth. Comet's arms wrapped around Wolffe's neck and he leaned his forehead against Wolffe's forehead.

"Because I love you and I know you love me." 

Wolffe's breath hitched at Comet's confession. Wolffe looked at Comet's lips before looking back up at the fond look Comet gave him. The clone commander put his hand on Comet's waist and his other hand cupped Comet's cheek. "Comet, are you sure about this? Do you want to be with me?" Wolffe said with uncertainty. 

Comet looked at Wolffe with so much adoration and love, that Wolffe brought Comet closer to him. "Wolffe, I want to be yours. I love you and I've been waiting for this moment forever." 

Wolffe kissed Comet's forehead. "You're mine, Comet. No one else's, just mine. All mine." Wolffe whispered against Comet's lips. Comet's heartbeat pounded, his eyes fluttered closed, as Wolffe pulled him into a passionate and slightly rough kiss. His scent was intoxicating, the feel of his lips on Comet's, and the way Wolffe was kissing him. Comet couldn't get enough of him. Wolffe pulled away and Comet whined. Wolffe lied across the couch, pulling Comet against his chest, and kissed Comet's hair. Comet snuggled closer against Wolffe and closed his eyes, feeling at peace with Wolffe.

"Wolffe?" Comet spoke up after a while, face nuzzled in the crook of Wolffe's neck. 

Wolffe hummed before saying, "What is it, Comet?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Com'ika."


End file.
